


Best days of his life

by Naughtyavengers



Series: Days days of his life [1]
Category: Avengers, MCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mpreg, Tony’s heart is gonna break, birth cintrol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers
Summary: The two weeks before the accords were the best days of Tony’s life
Relationships: Steve Rogers / Tony Stark
Series: Days days of his life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Best days of his life

The two weeks prior to the accords were the best days of Tony’s life. He couldn’t have been more in love with Steve. He had the ring in his pocket and was planning too ask the man of his dreams to marry him. 

“AHH Steve...I am so close....” Tony arched his back off the bed as Steve’s fingers piston in and Out of Tony’s used Hole, using Steve’s own cum as lube. “Steve...fuck! Don’t stop...” Tony shut his eyes as he neared his orgasm, he was so close all Steve needed to do was not stop. 

He could feel the hotness Building in his Gut With his thrust of Steve’s thick fingers, he was desperate and he reached for His cock only for Steve’s free hand to smack him away. 

“No! You will cum for on my fingers or nothing at all.” 

“Steve! Please !!” Tony was reduced to begging. He needed to cum and was on the edge on it but not quite falling over. Just if he could ....

“I will tie your hands.” Steve Warned as he twisted his finger making Tony gasp and then moan his eyes going dark at being tied up.

“Hmm does my Fella want to get tied up?” Steve nipped at Tony’s stomach. “You want that Doll ? Tied up while I have my way with you ?”

“Steve!” Tony cried out as his back arched up and he came hard thinking about his lover Tying his Hands above his head as he was helpless. 

“There you go baby. “ Steve slowed his fingers but not pulled out just instead letting them Pull at Tony’s red swollen rim making Tony whine with pain and pleasure. 

“Want me to clean you up sweetheart.” Steve asked, looking down at the totally sated blessed out Boyfriend. “Can’t speak darling ? That’s okay ...I’ll clean you nice and Good.” 

Soon a warm tongue was licking the mess left behind until Steve deemed him clean enough and Steve laid his head on Tony’s chest feeling Tony’s heart finally getting back to normal.  
“You know I was innocent when we first met. “  
“Please your kinky ass was always there I just had to get it out of you.” 

“So you're not sorry for corrupting America's Sweetheart ? '' Steve asked his fingers tracing Tony’s hole causing Tony to twitch with over simulation and his cock to leak. If only Tony was younger he could go for round two. 

“No. I am not sorry.” Tony gasped and finally He reached down to bat his hand away when he just couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop...I can’t.....”

Steve thrusted his fingers in and tony cried out as an orgasm washed over him, it was dry but fuck it felt good.

“I hate you.” Tony glared at Steve who was throwing his feet around the bed and onto the floor.  
“I love you too.” Steve said as he hobbled to the en-suite bathroom the red butt plug still nestled between his cheeks. “Let’s not forget it was you that initiated this fuck. I was happy watching tv.” 

“I regret nothing.” 

It was Tony that jumped on Steve the second that he got home from a very long board meeting, 12 hours of him sitting there listening to men go on and on about something. His butt went numb and all he wanted was his boyfriend to fuck him. And when he finally got home and the second he saw Steve innocently watching the news he jumped on him. 

“Plus I am not the one wearing a butt plug! So don’t tell me you didn’t have plans tonight. “ Tony shouted from their bed way to tired to even move. “Oh ! I am thinking about going off my birth control .”

Tony could hear Steve Moving around the bathroom probably brushing his teeth and getting the said butt plug outta of him. When he shouted that he heard the water stop and then nothing.

They had been talking about but never really discussed it at length. Tony, who up until a few months ago was pro-no children , suddenly wanted a family with Steve. Wanted mini Steve running around ...wanted to feel a child growing within. Wanted a family.

When he didn’t get a response from Steve his heart sank in his chest and it felt like someone reached into his chest and squeezed his heart. Steve didn’t share those dreams, not that he blamed him. It was a big step and some went exactly pro -mpreg like his father who tried to sterilize him when he was a teen, lucky for him that doctor never went through with it. Maybe Steve was one of those people he did after all come from a different time and men were killed for being able to do what tony could. 

“ or not.” Tony's throat felt dry and tears filled his eyes. He had to count to ten to stop these emotions from appearing. He didn’t want to ruin the mood or perhaps he already did.  
Then Steve popped his head out with a smile on his face and Tony didn’t know how to read him. Was he happy that He was or wasn’t going off birth control?

“How long until we can make a baby?” 

Tony felt the tears fall down his face at Steve’s words. And the sobbed that left his lips had his lover rushing over and pulling the now sobbing Tony into his arms.  
“Baby did I say something wrong?” Steve asked as Tony crawled onto his lap and buried his face in Steve's chest. All Tony could do was shake his head. No, Steve ran his fingers through his black hair.  
Tony never thought he would have any of this, that he wasn’t good enough or at least that what his father constantly told him. That he won’t amount to anything. That he was a freak, a woman, a parasite on society.  
Now here he was in Captain America’s arms sobbing because Steve wanted to start a family with him. That he could right the wrongs that Howard did. He would show this baby so much love. 

“Shh baby it’s alright.” Steve kissed Tony’s temple as he began humming Tony’s favorite song to soothe him. And soon while in his lovers arms the crying began to stop, he didn’t know why he got so emotional. They didn’t even have a child in there.  
“Sorry for getting so sobby.” Tony cleared his throat as he looked up at the man that held his whole world in his hands.  
“It’s okay. “ Steve rocked with Tony in his arms until Tony’s eyes lids started to close, he felt safe and secure in the arms of his love and right before he drifted off Tony whispered. “Right away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as much as I can


End file.
